The Great Hereafter
Overview :"You have become the new Seneschal, keeper of the world. The Seneschal's Chamber shall be your home for eternity. It is the fate of the Arisen to dwell within these Chambers forever and always." You are now Seneschal of the world. Find your own way to end the endless cycle. Walkthrough Having ended the previous Seneschal's life, the Arisen and Main pawn now reside inside the Seneschal's Chamber, with the Arisen as the new ruler of the world. Sitting upon the throne will return the Arisen to Gransys, either to Cassardis or Gran Soren. As the Seneschal, interaction within these areas is greatly limited. During these times, the Arisen will enter the towns invisibly as a ghostly figure, without their pawn. To complete the quest, return to the Seneschal's Chamber, hold the Godsbane and use it (pierce). The Arisen drops to the ground, dead - the cycle is ended... Fate of the Pawn (epilogue) After using the Godsbane, the Arisen drops to the floor of the Seneschal's Chamber, dead. After a short time, a portal beneath them opens and the Arisen and pawn fall together through the sky towards Gransys. Both fall into the ocean - the Arisen somewhere out to sea, the pawn near the shoreline of Cassardis. They wake up in the body of the former Arisen, calling out their master, then a look of confusion takes hold as they realize their body has changed. One friend close to the Arisen appears on the beach, and together they walk away from the shoreline. :::...the end credits roll... Quotes ;Epilogue :"You feel an odd pride as you plunge the Godsbane into your chest, as if claiming a great victory. .. Finally, there is the end of your tale -- one penned by your own hand, no less. As your consciousness fades into the black, you feel a peculiar sensation on your lips: you are smiling. '' :.. Cleansed by the surf, a body washes ashore on a deserted beach. Nameless, this soul awakens, eyes gleaming with the will to live, and for all things worth living for."'' ; Final Speeches Selene : "You're... like me. Aren't you? As my grandmother gave me life, he/she gave you yours... They gave us death, and with it true life... This is the world he/she wanted for us." Quina : "You're not... your face is his/hers but you're not... No, but he's/she's here now. Still, I... I'm sure of it." Madeleine : "So...Is it over? I don't know what you were wrapped up in, but it must have been something grand. And the world is a different place for it...Though I'm sure we'll still manage brilliantly, you and I." Aelinore : "Thank you. I'd given up hope of seeing you again. In any form! It's clear forces beyond my ken are at work here...But I'll ask no questions, not today." Mercedes : "It is you...Isn't it? Of course it is. I'm sorry. You just seemed...changed. But I suppose it isn't you who's different. It's everything else, and you who changed it..." Any other character : special dialogue. Only body and facial expressions like an ordinary Beloved. Trophies/Achievements *''Closure'' - complete The Great Hereafter. Notes As Seneschal Travel as the Seneschal is limited to either Cassardis or Gran Soren - attempts to leave either place through their gates return the Arisen to the Seneschal's Chamber. The Seneschal can use their weapon, even kill people and revive them with a Wakestone, as well as pick up and carry people and objects about - all other actions, save opening doors, are not possible. In the Seneschal's world, Riftstones are no longer present, just empty space remains where they once were. Additionally, if Your House is visited, neither the Arisen's Beloved nor Selene will be found. The destruction of Gran Soren is also undone. *Any items the Arisen had before arriving in the Seneschal's Chamber will remain in inventory but are unusable. *The Seneschal functions as their own illumination on the world - no lantern is necessary. *As Seneschal one cannot be damaged, even from falls from great height, and one can venture much further out into Brine infested waters, even up to head height. However venture too far out and the Brine will take even the titular 'ruler of the universe'. General *The transmutation of the pawn into one like in appearance to their master, the Arisen, is sometimes known as the Bestowal of Spirit. *The final dialogue is one of the few in the game where the Arisen's gender is referenced. *The character meeting the fallen pawn on the beach is the most recently spoken to person with high affinity - it is not necessarily the one rescued from the Dragon. *After completing the game for the first time, New Game Plus is unlocked. **In addition to ending the main quest, all Bitterblack Isle quests and progress are also ended by completing The Great Hereafter. Videos File:The Great Hereafter (quest walkthrough) Category:Main Quests Category:Endings